Testing is needed in semiconductor manufacturing to ensure that a device under test (DUT) meets the required specifications and performs as intended. Since defects may arise during semiconductor manufacturing, the good devices need to be sorted from the bad and testing assures device quality.
A probing machine is used in the testing of electrical and optical properties of semiconductor chips or dice. The probing machine tests dice one at a time, by using two probes to contact test points on a die, for example an LED die, to perform the testing on the die. Manufacturers usually desire faster testing in order to improve throughput and thus decrease manufacturing costs and increase profits.